random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW Drinking game
Keep hitting the Random Page button and see if any of these apply. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial *For every page with the category "Random Works!", take a drink. *For every satire page, take a drink. *For every Badge and Gallery page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every crappy MS Paint drawing. **If the page you enter is made by McJoshBurnStead, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every time Moon Snail acts immature or stupid, take a drink. **Take Two additional drinks if it's made by modern-day Moon Snail. *For every page that has the Background image on it, take a drink. *For every single-sentence page, take a drink. **For every single-WORD page, take two aditional drinks. *If a page uses a One-off category, take a drink. *For every page that uses Klasky Csupo, Shadow kills, Super Smash brothers insert here (Unless SSBT or another modern Smash fan-game), Kash or Jelly toast, take a drink. *For every rant or "i'm leaving" page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every 30 categorys in a page. *For every MLP page, take a drink. *Now look at the history: **If UMG added a "Pokemon is stupid" category, take a drink. **If Moon Snail added a "Adventure time is horrible" category, take a drink. **If a page had BOTH added at one point, take three additional drinks. **If a summary has master ventus saying "Done", take a drink. *Now for the comments: **For every comment that only has (a) picture(s), take a drink. **Take a drink for every "lol" or "k" comment. **Tale a drink if Moon snail says "Ayup". **If a comment is edited t0 fix a typo, tiake a drink. *If you end up in this page, drink until you die. *If a page has "cray-cray" on it, finish your drink, get another one, open it, and then hit the Random Page button again. *For every Nina Needs to Go page, take a drink. *For every Wayside page, take a drink. **If you end up on the Wayside in a nutshell page, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every Pooh Goes Poop page, take a drink. **If it was made recently, then personally come to whoever made it and hit them in the head with your cup or bottle. *If you end up on an anti-MLP page, keep drinking. Have an ambulance on standby. *If you find something with Gray Pea Shooter being butthurt drink some Surge. *For every page that unironically uses a pre-2007 meme after 2007 as if it were new, take a drink. *For every page without categories take a drink. *If a page does not go under any of these standards, still take a drink, because fvck you, that's why. *Every time Bingbang talks about soda, take a drink.. Make sure you have an ambulence on speed dial. *If WageGannon6 makes a page featuring a new video he made, take a drink. *For every motor-related page page, drink some gasoline. Have your local poison control on standby. *For every page with really bad euphemisms, take a drink. **If you get two or more pages in a row, take two drinks. *For every MLP page, eat some candy, then wash it down with a drink. *For every Virtual TV or Virtual Television page, take a drink. *For every page that says something along the lines of "we should revive the bunker guys!!!", take a shot and consume the blood of a mortal. *Anytime someone says something about something inappropriate without realizing it take three shots. *Take two drinks every time TS uses a meme. **take an additional drink if it's the feels meme. ***If you land on Reaction to Mario Kart stuff, run. Just run. *Take a shot each time Bingbang proves AdBlock can be faulty. *Take a shot every time Bingbang says dong expand without understanding its meaning *For every page that triggers one of your interests, take a drink. *If Moon Snail talks about Buffy, take a drink. *If Moon Snail overreacts to an opinion, take a drink. *Take a drink for every moment someone makes fun of Moon Snail with the word Vore. That includes Tornadospeed. **If Moon Snail himself makes fun of his vore interest, take FOUR drinks. *Take a drink for every user-made drawing that's actually decent. *Take a drink if you find a dead project page. *Take a drink if Moon Snail gushes about PvZ, Bloons Tower Defense, Buffy, Spongebob, or Pokemon, take a drink. Oh, and if he gushes about multiple on one page or comment, take a drink for each individual one. *Take a drink when someone edits an old, old page. *Take a drink every time Bing says "Smexy" or "Fak". Have the ambulance on speed dial. *Take a drink every time you see "Fried Chicken" or "Gabe Newell". *Take a drink when Moon Snail talks about something nobody else cares about (Neopets, Buffy, Some flash games that nobody cares about) *Take a drink when Bingbang acts stupid. Which is pretty much always. ** Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *Take a drink every time someone edits a page and then Bing gets butthurt. * Take a drink when someone brings up Mumfie or Scarecrow. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail brings up the Grox. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail intentionally misspells a word. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time. *Take a drink every time you see a comment by Chrome. *Take a drink every time Chrome is on chat. *Take a drink everytime you take a drink. *Take a drink if two of the same wikis is in the three wiki ads below. *Take a drink if there's a virus on your computer. *take a drink if i'm hawt *Take a drink if a GIF in on a page. *Take a drink if a YouTube video is on a page. *Take a drink if you're under 13. *Take a drink if FNaF-related content is on the page. *Take a drink if the page is blank. *Take a drink if the page was made in 2013. *Take a drink if it's a random page. **which is every page you're gonna die *Take a drink if you're secretly a walrus riding a two-humped camel with a beach ball in it's mouth in disguise. *Take a drink if OrangeBird2013 babbles on and on and on and on and on and on about liking Angry Birds, hating GoAnimate, hating Greeny Phatom, asking people to stop the "monster truck nonsense", and hating Five Nights at Freddy's. *Take a drink if ACF calls GoAnimate "GoAnimeme". *Take a drink for every Roblox-related page. **If you wind up on the "Why roblox is the worst game ever." page, down your drink. *If Chrome agrees with Bingbang32 for once, take a drink. *Take a drink if Creepypasta is on a page. **Take a additional drink if it's Jeff the Killer. ***If Sonic.exe is on the page, down your drink, gouge your eyes out, and then put them back in a surgery process. *For every page with Chuck E. Cheese's on it, eat some pizza and wash it down with a drink. *For every page with the Big Cash Money on it, take a drink. Category:Drinking Games